Pastel
by Jasmine-Kyman-Cartyle
Summary: There was a few questions in Kylie Broflovski's life. Most of them are answered in Pastel. (Small Style, Stendy, Bunny, and Creek. Main Kyman.)
1. Questions

My name is Kylie. I know, who would ever think of such a retarded name. Sheila, my mom would. I am 16 years old and have 2 best friends and this a-hole who follows us around. I am Jewish, the ONLY Jewish kid in South Park actually. So, I think its fair to say my life is pre-tty sucky. Lets add to the suckiness by saying my mom has such high expectations for me like Harvard and straight A+'s. She hits me everytime I get an B. Or most recently, Friday, pushed me down the stairs. I walk to the bus stop and... another sucky thing. I walk to the bus stop in freezing weather every morning. I walk up to Stan, Kenny, and the anti-semitic Cartman.  
"Hey Kylie."  
"Hey Stan!" I grin, Stan is my superbest-boyfriend. Ever since Stan broke it off with Wendy I have been dating him. I kiss him on the cheek and take my place next to him and Cartman. I smile.  
"Hey Kenny, Cartman."  
"Jew." Cartman vaguely says.  
"Hey Kylie." Kenny spots two blondes and saunters over to them.  
"Hey ladies."  
"Hi Kenny!" They giggle and let Kenny into the car. He is such a perv. I grin and walk up to Stan.  
"Stan, what are you doing tonight?"  
"I was going to ask you to dinner... but I could always go sledding with Clyde..."  
"No! Thats fine! Where are we eating?"  
"Uh, Casa Bonita?"  
"Okay..."  
"Heh... you guys are so lame." Cartman says.  
"SHUT UP FATA**!" I explode, fire igniting in my jade green eyes. I got rid of my green Ushanka and my hair lies in neat spirls down my back in firey locks. Cartman looks me in the eye and says the one sentance I never could deny.  
"We all know your a beard for Stans love for Wendy." I thought about it and I saw how Stan looked at me. Then I realized the lust in his eyes for Wendy as she convineatly drove by with Bebe. My eyes welled with tears.  
"Y..You bas***d...!" I screamed at Cartman, running off to the spot I always go when I am upset, Starks Pond. I sit on the rocks and think about my relationship. There has been times when Stan pulled away from my kisses but I never thought much of it. I heard the ruffle of leafs behind me and looked back to see a guilty looking Cartman.  
"Hey Jew..."  
"G...go away."  
"Kahlie... I'm sorry." I widened my eyes, fata** never said sorry.  
"Really?" I said, words coated in venom, sorrow long forgotten.  
"Maybe, JUST MAYBE! IF YOU WERENT ALWAYS DENYING THE FACT THAT YOUR A SELF CENTERED FAT PEICE OF S- YOU WOULDNT HURT PEOPLES FEELINGS, LIKE MINE!" Tears stream down my face as I unleash every bit of my anger on the boy with soft chocolate colored hair. Needless to say that I was so surprised when he pulled me into a hug. I sobbed, heartache returning, hard on his shoulder. I wonder if he will use this against me, but I forget the assumption and wrap my arms around his waist which was surprisingly slim.  
"I'm so sorry Cartman... I didn't mean it. I-it just hurts so bad..."  
"Stan wanted me to tell you he was breaking up with you." A whole new layer of hurt coursed through me.  
"Why..." I whispered, throught hoarse.  
"He said he still loved her, and I beat the sh** of him."  
"Take me to school..."  
"Okay Jew." We walked in silence, this probably was a new level of weird to the people passing us. A boy with a tearstained face and devilish curls walking next to his worse enemy with a tear stains on his jacket. We go through the doors and I am met with the sight of Wendy and Stan kissing. I walk up to Stan and slap him in the face. I let tears roll down my cheeks and grab my stuff from my locker. I started toward class and bumped into someone. I rush out a 'Sorry' and bent down to grab my books when someone handed them to me. I looked up and was met with the worried hazel eyes of Eric Cartman. I smile softly and take the books as he wipes my tears. Probably just the guilt trip doing this to him I think walking to class.  
"Okay, now Jace Wayland was often... you show up finally Miss Broflovski. Have a seat, we were discussing the book City Of Bones. I sit down in my seat and write notes about a shadowhunter boy and girl falling in love. I zone out during the quiz after I finish and my thoughts surprisingly go straight to Eric Cartman. Why has he been so nice to me so far... is it all a plot? I sigh and skim through the next chapter, noticing the resemblance between us and Jace and Clary. Stan is more of a Simon and Wendy is an Isabelle. Cartman is always so exasperating not unlike Jace and I have a taste of art and red hair. Stan is always the odd one out and the jealous type, often not hinting enough at love. Wendy was just perfect, no flaws... like Isabelle. Cartman has the hair of Jace too. I grin and suddenly am intrigued by this peice of literature. As soon as class is dismissed Butters, a fragile blonde boy, hands me a note.


	2. The Surprise

"Its from Eric." I open it up and see in his sloppy handwriting 'Come outside the gym after my PE' His PE is over right now! I run outside the gym and am met with Craig handing me another note.  
"Cartman told me to give you this." 'OK now go to that shack in the woods.' I run to the shack and Clyde hands me a note.  
"He told me to give it to you." 'The tree with a red scarf... pull the scarf.' I walk a while, soon thinking there wasnt a tree with a red scarf, but as I turned around I saw the red scarf and pulled it. A door opened leading to stairs. I took the stairs and saw a room filled with pictures of me and Cartman together.  
"Kahlie... Hi."  
"What is this?"  
"Your life."  
"What?"  
"Your life. I have been taking pictures of you and... and... I guess it started for blackmail but now... its an obsession."  
"Wow..." I say looking at the beautifully taken pictures of me. He obviously had skill in photography. I saw how each picture made me look so carefree and I noticed the angles and lighting all made my hair and eyes vibrant. Then I saw one picture that made me want to cry, apperantly Cartman set the camera on timer and then hugged me and now theres a perfect black-and-white photo of us hugging. My sorrow coated face and messy curls throws in perfect dramaticism. I look to a nervous teenager and notice two things I never had noticed before: one, his eyes werent a dark color they were like honey. Two, he's actually kind of hot. I smile and hug him as he widens his eyes dramatically.  
"Wow... this is amazing." I say looking and then I notice a metal case.  
"NO DONT-" I open the case and get out a note.  
'Kylie, so you found my box. Knowing me I probably tried to stop you, the thing in this box is yours. -Eric Cartman'  
I grab the headband in the box and slide it on.  
"I like it. The same green as my old ushanka." I say. He blushes slightly and walks me into another room full of pictures of me, they are all dramatic and mostly in rain. I see a note on the bed. I grab it and the box on the bed. 'Since you are in here you read the first note. This box contains the next item.' I open the box and pull out a tight orange dress. I look around and he shrugs and points to a bathroom. I go in and change, noticing how this bathroom has all Jewzi wallpaper. I smile and walk out. He leads me into the next room and points to the box on the stand. This room has all shoes, surprisingly all of my old ones. It has all of my childhood pictures. I grab the box. I open it to find black heels. I put them on and he leads me into the next room, full of mirrors. He sets a camera and shrugs off his jacket to reveal a dress shirt and... kisses me?! He puts his arms around my waist and I tangle my hands in his hair. The flash signals the finished picture. I look at the picture and it looks... perfect. The way our bodys fit together and our contrasting colors make us take the perfect picture. He smiles and I shamelessly kiss him again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Cartman, is this your way of saying you-"  
"Will you go out with me Kahlie?"  
"Of course... if you say my name right once."  
"Okay, but call me by my first name once. Kylie." I shiver.  
"Okay Eric." He grins and looks boyishly smug and walks me out into the first room and we sit there and talk until four. I walk home with Cartman, in my old clothes, wrapped in his surprisingly warm jacket. I smile and walk inside, and sitting on the couch, thinking about him. Ike walks in and rolls his eyes.  
"Dude, take off the jacket atleast Ky. Mom will have a heart attack if she saw you in something of his." Brothers are so helpful sometimes. I run upstairs and put the jacket in a box. I lay down and get out my phone.  
'Night :)' I text Cartman, still smiling.  
'Nite joo mis u alrdy sleep gud' I smile and set my alarm to seven.  
'Don't bother piking me up Stan' I texted Stan angrily.  
'Can you pick me up to drive me to the school its gonna be below 20' I texted Cartman.  
'Shur joo. Niteynite. I ned my butey sleep. -Eric' I roll over and fall asleep, smiling and thinking of Cartmans face.  
I wake up and rub my eyes, getting clothes and going into my bathroom. I brush my disobediant curls into something I think is decent and change into some warm pants and a green t-shirt. I smile at my reflection. I grab my stuff and rush downstairs, shrugging on my orange coat and wrapping my scarf around my neck, walking out to see a oh so firmilliar car and getting in.  
"Hey Jew."  
"Hey Cartman." I smile lightly but then see the black leather jacket on him. He never wears his favorite jacket to school unless...  
"Oh! Sorry! I forgot your coat." I look at his bored, tired expression and kiss his cheek.  
"Its fine Jew. I'm seriouslah." I giggle when he accents seriously. He smiles at me and pecks me on the lips, parking his car in the school lot. We get out, reciving many weird looks and I roll my eyes.  
"Stupid dumb Jew always making me look bad." I start to get upset but then see the teasing in his eyes. I understand... act normal.  
"Don't belittle my people you f**king fata**!" I scream, keeping a mad expression.  
"I'M NOT FAT!"  
"Well, you'll always be the same minipulative, anti-semetic, careless, fata** to me." I said, but saw his eyes water. I drug him into a bathroom.  
"I was playing..." I say, concerned.  
"You didn't f**king sound like it you worthless peice of Jewish trash." It felt like someone took a knife and stabbed it through my heart. I felt my eyes well up and I sobbed loudly. My tears were smeared on my face in my reflection and I ran.  
"Wait! Kylie I'm sorry!" I turned around, sorrow replaced with fury.  
"F**k you. If you were sorry you wouldn't lie." I saw his eyes eyes light up with an idea. He grabbed my shoulders and I flinched away from him, preparing for a blow to the face. He smashed our lips together and I felt nothing but terror, as the first thing I heard made me bawl.  
"KYLIE BROFLOVSKI GET YOU WORTHLESS A** OVER HERE!" My mom screeched. I walked over there and recieved a hard slap to the face. I looked up and saw my boyfriends blazing eyes. He looked like he wanted to stab her in the stomach and watch her bleed.  
"You... your a disgrace. I never... EVER wanted you to... he is a CARTMAN! A CARTMAN! Do you want me to take everything away! Here... I'll start with your favorite quality. Your lucky it will look decent!" I silently cried as she started cutting my hair. It was short and was only tightly formed firey curls, up to my chin. My curls were laying on the floor and she gave me a punch to the gut and walked away screaming demands at Victoria to make sure I got on the bus and was in class, leaving me bruised and sobbing in the hall. I knew she wasn't done with me, I'd come in tomorrow burnt and battered. I was held in someones arms and opened my teary eyes to look into beautiful brown ones. He kissed me and brought me into the bathroom to clean me up.


	4. Chapter 4

"Babe... shh... please stop crying. I am going to press charges and I'll kill her." He kept spewing ideas while wiping my face.  
"My dad is a lawyer." I said when I stopped being so hysteric. He then face-palmed.  
"Crap. I forgot but... uh... I... forget it." I smiled and connected our lips again.  
"Cartman... your the sweetest antisemetic fata** I ever met." I say and his lips turned up. He grinned at me and stood me up, and carried me to the nurse to get an ice pack. I don't know when I fell unconcious but I knew I did. I woke up in the nurses office and started tuning in a conversation.  
"-I didn't hurt her hippie! Its not my fault you were in history when it happened!"  
"Dude, you hit her!"  
"NO I DIDNT STAN!"  
"STOP LYING!"  
"You dont love her."  
"Yes, I do but... as a sibling." I sighed and got up, fighting off a wave of nausea. I walked out of the curtain and steadied myself on Cartmans shoulders. I rolled my eyes at Stan.  
"Your awake...?" Cartman said. I rolled my eyes... again.  
"Yes..."  
"Oh, Kenneh she is up!"  
"Hey Kylie."  
"Oh, hey Ken." I said, smiling. I leaned my head on Cartmans shoulder and tried my hardest not to fall.  
"Dude. You are... being civil toward eachother?" Stan asked, confused. I smiled when Cartman hurried to our defence.  
"She's INJURED Stan. I'm mean but god, not that mean." I tried my hardest not to kiss him when he said that. I tried to walk but then found myself falling... into someones arms? I looked up and saw Cartmans arms securely around my waist. I grabbed his hand to steady myself back to my feet.  
"Stan, Kenny. I need a word with Cartman... ALONE!" I said and as they shut the door I toppled us ontop of the bed. I started heatidly kissing him and threading my hands through his hair.  
"F*** Kahlie!" He screamed and I slapped my hand over his mouth.  
"Shut your fat face!" I made it sound more like an argument and started drawing circles on his crotch, through his pants, causing him to moan. I grinned, ready for him to start screaming at me. I stood up, and walked out.  
'wtf joo?!' He texted, obviously p***ed. I smiled.  
'Not at school later when I aint grounded'  
'kay, btw ur mum wil be p-d off if u skip nxt perid'  
'I'm going now stfu and go to gym'  
'k'  
I walked into history class and people were smiling widely and when I walked in they cracked up and pointed to a picture on the wall, obviously from art class. Its a perfect picture of a red headed girl in a orange dress kneeling down near a pile of glass, her hands covered in blood. She is crying and her eyes were a jade green. A hazel haired boy was watching her from far away, face stained in tears and holding a red scarf and a photo. I knew it was me, but at first I didn't reconize Cartman. He looked so... handsome. I smiled and noticed the classmates still laughing. I sat down and listened to a whole lecture on The Civil War and pulled out my phone.  
'I didn't know you could draw in pastel.'  
'i can y'  
'Your picture you drew is in history.'  
'sry'  
'No I'm fine'  
'o luv u but coach c is akin me wat im duin'  
'ly2'  
I walked to lunch and sat down next to Cartman and as soon as I knew everyone was in there I stood up on the table.  
"LISTEN IDIOTS!" Everyone but Craig looked at me. I smashed me and Cartmans lips together and quickly seperated. Everyone gasped.  
"Now you have gossip for three weeks." I continued eating and I noticed Stans watery eyes.  
"This is why y-you are always hurting me Cartman..." Stan says.  
"Yep..."  
"I didn't know."  
"You should've."  
"Hurting him...?" I asked, sincerely confused.  
"When we dated, umm... Cartman was depressed. Deeply depressed. I... dont kill me here... was doing it because I knew he liked you. Before I kinda teased him about never getting you to like him..." By now I was out to kill. I slammed my fist into Stans head, then his stomach. He started puking everywhere and an enraged Wendy Testaburger stomped up to me.  
"Don't you ever... EVER F**K WITH ME YOU B**CH!" I was thrown across the room and hit my head on the back of a chair. Everyone in the room stood by the doors, securing them closed, or stood by the walls watching. I got up and as Cartman was walking to call Wendy out I pushed him back. I delivered a blow to Wendys stomach and listened to her whimper. I kicked her sharply in the side of her head and walked out, pushing by Clyde and Token, dragging Cartman with me.  
"That was sweet." He said enthusiastically, but it soon turned to concern. He put his hand on my head and I winced.  
"Sh**..." He said, running me to the nurse. I have no idea why he is so concerned. I looked at his hand and saw blood, and alot of it.  
"Stop running..." I said and laughed. He looked at me, confused.  
"It doesn't hurt. It was just from where I accidentally fell down the stairs last Friday." I pushed the lie out of my teeth, I am used to the pain of falling and getting hit. Sometimes I don't even wince when Sheila says my name or hits me.  
"Kylie Broflovski and Eric Cartman to the principles office!" A booming male voice, obviously our new principle Mr. Marrow, shouts. Cartman looks down the halls, grabs my hand, and drags me out the exit.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dude! Shouldn't we've gone up there?"  
"No, right now you are SUPPOSED to be in science."  
"Ma called... oh..." I grimaced but Cartman pulls me to him and kisses me. I melt into the kiss but it is over all to quickly. Cartman and I walk hand and hand to his house, where I hope, my mom isn't. We walk up the stairs and he pushes me back onto the bed, capturing my lips once again and throws his jacket onto the floor. I twine my fingers into his hair and slip my shirt above my head. He starts to unclasp my bra and I throw it to the side. I freeze.  
"Poopsikins I'm home!" I shove my shirt over my head and slide into a sitting position.  
"Do you need anything from Wal-Mart?"  
"Uh, Kahlie cover your ears." I barely pressed my hands to my ears, still able to hear.  
"Some condoms and maybe a uh..."  
"I know what you need Eric! I'll get you the kind of restraints and toys I have!" He sighs.  
"Okay! No leather cuffs ma, just metal!" I widen my eyes at how much he is open with his mom.  
"Bye Eric!"  
"Bye Ma!" He took my shirt back off and ran his fingers over my nipple. I shivered and moaned. He smiled as I unbuttoned his shirt. I ran my fingers over his chest and down to his zipper. His breath became ragged as I started to unzip his pants. I slid them off of him and played with the hem of his boxers.  
"K-Kahlie..." He took a few more breaths and I pulled his boxers down unleashing his massive c**k. I drew in my breath as I experimented with it, first flicking my toungue out, swirling it around the tip as he drew in ragged breaths. I took most of it in my mouth and he moaned out something and I started sucking and sliding my hand around his shaft.  
"O-oh Kahlie I'm g-gonna!" Warm liquid pumped into my mouth and I swallowed quickly, and ended up swallowing all of it. I licked the sourly sweet cum off of my lips. I looked at his exhausted form. I helped him into bed after he put his pants back on. I put my top back on and snuggled up to his sleeping form. He looked so innocent in his sleep. I kissed his chin and he stirred slightly. I smiled and fell asleep next to him.  
I awoke next to a sleeping figure. I woke him up, noticing it was still Tuesday.  
"Baby... I'm going home."  
"No..."  
"Yes Eric..." He widened his eyes.  
"... Eric?"  
"Yep... bye."  
"Babe!"  
"BYE!" I walked out and ran to my house. As soon as I opened the door I saw my mom tapping her foot in a rocking chair.  
"Where were you Kylie?"  
"I was helping a boy from school out." The lies floated off my toungue. She obviously didn't believe me as she lashed out at me, knocking me to the ground.  
"You... you LIAR! You were with HIM weren't you!"  
"N-no mom I-" WHACK!  
"You disgust me." I shivered as she threw her glass of water on me, cutting my cheek open. I sobbed, not even attempting to move.  
"You little" Whack.  
"Peice" Kick.  
"Of" Kick.  
"SH**!" Stomp. I couldn't feel anything but the pain in my ribs as I passed out, into a very dreamless state.  
"Hey... get up..." Ike said and I knew I was being iced. Its not like she hit him. I opened my eyes to his Star Wars room and I saw the first aid kit on his bed. I smiled, I love Ike.


	6. Chapter 6

"How am I?" I asked. Ironic I ask how I am, when I feel the pain of my aching cheek and ribs.  
"Cut up and bruised. She ripped your head open again. She said you were just sleeping. God, what happened to her?"  
"I don't know, what time is it?"  
"Time for you to get up and get dressed." I looked at his clock, 6:30 am. I got up, clenching my teeth at the pain, and walked into my room to get dressed. There was a note on my bed, along with four suitcases. 'Kylie I am your mother and as your mother I disown you. I already called Liane and Sharon and either will take you in. I can't live with someone who messes with the Cartman boy. I could've lived with Stan or even Kenny but Eric Cartman? Get out.  
-Sheila Broflocski  
I started crying, carrying the luggage downstairs and limping in pain to the bus-stop. Cartman immeadiatly saw me walking and stopped, wide eyed. He got out and opened my door, helping me in and putting my bags in the trunk, reversing it to his house.  
"Kahlie, s**t your cheek. F**k... your side is so f**king swollen! What the crap did she do to you?"  
"She... hit me. She kicked me and threw a glass at me, telling me this morning I was to leave and I disgraced her family. She d-disowned me Eric..."  
"Shh... babe... I love you... its okay."  
"Y-you do?"  
"You bet your a** I do, now lets go inside and have mom cook us some powdered-donut-pancake surprise while we talk."  
"Okay..." I limped into the house and sat down on the couch, Liane sitting next to me in concerned mommy mode.  
"Kylie, hon what happened." I smiled sadly at her as Eric piped up from the doorway.  
"Her b**ch mom happened mom so can we keep her? I always wanted a pet Jew-rat." I rolled my eyes, smiling at Eric as he plopped down next to me, immeadiatly wrapping his arm around my neck, careful not to touch my cheek. I kissed him breifly on the lips, stating our situation as Liane's face brightened.  
"Ooh... Eric has a girlfriend. Of course you can stay, I completely accept you in our house Kylie. Eric never lets me meet his girlfriends, let alone have them live here." She continued smiling, not noticing Eric's scowl.  
"Mooom... don't embarass me..." I giggled, snuggling in with Eric.  
"I don't mind Eric." His face light up at his name and I kissed his cheek, falling asleep on him. I woke up to a gentle shaking.  
"Kylie..."  
"E-Eric...?" I quickly looked at the time on my phone and sat up.  
"WHERES MY BAGS!"  
"On the steps..." I ran and got my insulin. I positioned the needle, and shot it into my vein.  
"Dude... do you have to do that EVERY day?"  
"Twice a day everyday." I say, walking over and taking out my phone. I found Stan's number and called.  
"Hey Stan!" I said, enthusiastically.  
"What, we're friends again?"  
"Yep! So whats up?"  
"Uh, uh... well, Wendy's... pregenant."  
"WHAT!"  
"What are you talking about?" Eric said.  
"How did that happen?"  
"Uh, a week ago at Clyde's party."  
"Wow... dude."  
"What are you talking about!?" I frowned at Eric.  
"What are you naming it?"  
"We don't know."  
"WHAT ARE YOU- NEVERMIND!" Eric snatched the phone.  
"Oh, tell the hippie-bi**h I said congrats. Yep Bye." I frowned at Eric. He started laughing and kissed me, throwing me some jeans.  
"Get dressed for school. I'm gonna start the car."  
"Kay..." I put on my jeans, noticing the 50 dollar bill and note sticking out of them.  
'Figured you'd need this. Luv you. -Eric' I smiled and walked to the car and got in, feeling a bulge in my pocket where I got the money. I got the pack of cigarettes out of it. I rolled my eyes and handed them to him.  
"Oh... yeah I just stuck my cigarettes in a jeans pocket, forgot I put your jeans in my drawer." I buckled my seatbelt and he drove to school. I got out and ran to the doors, I turned around when I saw the sign. 'Kylie Broflovski, and Eric Cartman are not accepted at this school -Sheila, PTA' I let a few tears slip down my cheeks. He ran up to me and I wrapped my arms around him, sobbing.  
"Hey! Kylie and Cartman! Get 'em!" Clyde shouted, causing most boys to run up to us.  
"Guys, I'm leaving. Come on, PE starts in 5 minutes." Everyone walked away, and I got back in the car.  
"Dude..." Eric said, driving home. I looked up at him, puffy eyed, and started crying again.  
"Stop being so emotional Jew."  
"E-Eric... they h-hate us..."  
"Kenneh and the Hippie don't, so why do you care?"  
"Because we grew up with them and they h-hate us..." I say, sighing.  
"So go by my motto."  
"Whats your motto?"  
"Sata..."  
"Sata?"  
"Screw All The A**holes." I started laughing and he kissed my forehead. I noticed we were outside of an old abandoned cabin.


	7. Chapter 7

"My dad's..." I widened my eyes and looked at it, noticing then the tire swing and picture album. The door said 'Scottie and Eric' on it and he led me inside. I gasped at all of the baby stuff, and I swear you could imagine the laughter of a happy family in here. I looked at a wall full of signed names.  
'Eric Cartman' Thats multiple signings and they all date up to yesterday. He handed me a sharpie pen that was green and started drawing the outline of a red heart. As soon as he was done he wrote 'Eric +' and I penciled in my name next to it. I added the date and devil ears with angel wings. He smiled and took me into a room with a small, locked box. He unlocked it and I widened my eyes, all of my ushanka's and old coats. I thought I gave them to dad to get rid of. Well, that would explain how dad gets the 40 dollars when he throws them away. I notice something at the bottom and frantically grab it. My 5th grade journal! I knew Cartman had it! I opened it to the one entry that would change my life forever.  
'This is Eric Cartman, Kylie, I love you. I wrote this the day before I would bring you back here and, since I know it is a very hard day for you because I saw the sign Sheila put up, that dirty b**ch but I need to know Kylie, will you marry me? I mean... I totally understand if you wouldn't because I am a phsycopathic, parinoid, retarded, fatherless, fat, ugly, peice of trash. I love you Kylie. Forever and always.  
-Eric Theodore Cartman'  
I grinned madly and turned around to Eric, placing my lips firmly on his, and smiling widely.  
"Of course retard!" He smiled and my eyes widened as I fixed my sight on a bloody knife. I looked at his long sleeve shirt and pulled up the sleve slightly to see a few scarring cuts. I look at his worried expression and I grab the knife and position it on my wrist.  
"Kahlie! Don't!" He screamed and I sliced into my skin, I barely winced and he dropped next to me, looking at the gushing cut.  
"Kylie... why?" He asked, confused. I rolled my eyes and dotted the I in my and Erics name with my blood.  
"A promise. My blood will seal it." He nodded and began wrapping my wrist in a bandage like thing. I sighed and relaxed on him, falling into a deep slumber.  
"Kaaahhhllliiieee!" Eric wails as I open my eyes. I look over and see him sobbing with a cut four inches deep on his arm. It spills blood and he sobs, screaming. I jump up and put my hands over it.  
"Eric... its okay." I say, calming the bundle of nerves infront of me. He sobs into my shirt as I shush him, being careful to wrap his arm. He sobs... whispering various german words. I rub his back, soothing him as I lay him back down. He continues to sob in his sleep and once he stops I get up and grab a notebook I noticed earlier.  
'I love Kylie. Yes, I know... its stupid. Today Mr. Johanson beat me. Its kind of normal for me. Kylie has long spirally curls that go down her back and deep jade green eyes. I love her. Goodnight Daddy. -Eric Theodore Cartman-Tenorman.' I sob as I read the notes, each a communication with his dad. I find the last one, written tonight.  
'Kylie said yes Dad. I wish you were here to meet her. She is sweet, and she is Jewish, just like you. I miss you so much sometimes. I regret everything. I want to join you in heaven, and look down on everyone. Ma's getting worse by the minute. She can't stop anymore. I can't even bring Kylie home. She gets drugged up and Kylie doesn't need to see that. She needs love. She doesn't need me. Goodnight Daddy -Eric Theodore Cartman-Tenorman.'  
For the second or third time that night I broke down and cried. Eric came over next to me and saw the words I was looking at. He nodded and sighed.  
"Dad would like that if you wrote him because I tell him everything, write him please." He said, tired. I picked up the worn pen and began jotting my thoughts.  
'Eric proposed to me today. I love him greatly. My ma has been getting worse too. She kicked me out yesterday. I moved in with Liane and Eric. I am so sorry I never got to meet you because if Eric trusts you enough to share these secrets I obviously would've wanted to meet you. I woke up this morning to a suicide attempt and I hope to never see that again. I hope one day I will meet you in heaven. -Kylie Isa Broflovski-Cartman.'  
Eric cuddled me and helped me back into our makeshift bed on the floor.  
"Kylie, I love you so much. You never deserved me. You are beautiful."  
"Cartman, don't be so sappy. I love you too but I know you love me. You don't need to tell me. Goodnight Eric. I love you."  
"I love you too Jew." He said as we drifted to sleep, cuddled in eachothers arms.


End file.
